High School Horror
by darkness wasted
Summary: Welcome to Panny High! Sonic and friends head to high school where they run into the Babylon Rogues. The Rogues want to rule the school. Ocs and Authors welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

In a small house in the middle of Mystic ruins. Slept to friends. Sonic and Tails. Tails was in his room that was full of robotic equipment and designs for new material. Sonic was in another room. His room was nothing but posters and more posters.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ohh." Tails yawned and sat up. His red alarm clock was going wild against his ear. He pressed a button to shut it off. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. It was the first day of high school and a good impression was the best way to start the year.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Aggahha!" Sonic grabbed his alarm clock and chucked it at the wall, shattering it in the process.

He sat up and groaned. He was in no mood of waking up.

"I cant' believe summer is over. Back to the nightmare known as school." Sonic frowned. He walked into his bathroom to fix himself up.

Tails was already downstairs the minute Sonic walked into the shower. Odd since he hated water.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah what!?" Sonic shouted from the shower.

"Amy's here!" Tails smiled.

Sonic's eyes widened. He quickly got ready and sped down the stairs.

Amy was sitting on the sofa with her friend Cream next to her. She had on her lap a pink school bag while Cream had a purple bag.

Sonic zoomed downstairs. The only problem was that he had a towel wrapped around his waist and only his sneaks on.

"Hey Amy!" He smiled.

Amy and Cream gasped. Amy covered Cream's eyes with one hand and her hand covered her own eyes.

"Hey Sonic." Amy giggled with cream doing the same.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"What?" Sonic looked at himself and screamed. He zoomed back upstairs and locked the door.

"Is he gone?" Amy giggled.

"Yeah." Tails laughed.

Amy uncovered Cream's eyes and her own.

"Okay I'm ready. Now. Hehhe." Sonic smiled walking down the stairs.

"Well now that he has pants on let's go." Amy giggled.

Sonic blushed and grabbed a paper bag from the cabinet.

"What do you need that for? You buy your lunch." Tails said.

Sonic placed it over his head.

"Ohh. Hehhe. I see." Tails smirked and walked outside.

Waiting for them was Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge.

"Sonic?" Silver laughed.

"Don't ask." Sonic frowned walking along.

Shadow had his arms crossed and a black school bag over one shoulder. Silver and blaze both had light blue back packs.

"Hey guys!" A light blue hedgehog said speeding up to her friends.

"Darkness! Hey!" Cream smiled. The two hugged. She then hugged Tails, Amy, Sonic, and Silver. Blaze and Rouge too. She looked at Shadow and he shrugged. She hugged him and they continued to walk off to school.

"Uh……boss?" A grey albatross said looking down at a green hawk.

"Yeah what!?" Jet the green hawk growled.

"Why are we here?" Storm asked.

"We're here to rule the school moron." Wave the purple swallow frowned.

"Why?" Storm asked.

"Just shut up and follow my lead." Jet growled. They were inside a black car that was parked outside the school. They saw a group of kids walking up to the school.

"Hemp. I hate them already." Jet frowned.

"Why them?" Wave asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog is why." Jet frowned.

**I need Ocs or you if you want in. What type of mobian do you want to be? Come and join. I need to know their love intrest, appearnce, and what they act like. Also who would they most likely be friends with. Thanks. See ya High School gang! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I appreciate it a lot. Here's the next installment. **

Jet, Wave, and Storm got out of the car and head to the school. The school was a white building with a brownish roof.

"Hey Jet." Silver smiled.

Jet looked at him and snickered. Jet was looking at Sonic who was _hiding _behind Amy and Cream

"What's the matter Mister Sonic?" Cream asked. She stepped aside and there stood the blue blur with a brown paper bag over his head.

"Pft hahahha!" Jet laughed and pointed at the blue blur.

"I honestly don't see the joke." Shadow said rolling his eyes. He walked away from the ones that call themselves his friends. He headed right to the building.

Rouge and Blaze shrugged and walked off to explore the area until the bell rang.

"Leave him alone!" An icy blue swallow shouted.

"Oh? And who are you?" Wave asked a bit annoyed with this girl.

"Names Jinx. Jink the Swallow. Now leave him alone. He didn't do a thing. I was watching." She frowned.

"And why were you watching girl?" Storm frowned.

Jink blushed but stood forward.

"I was hoping to meet Sonic the Hedgehog. But then I find you three making him look like a fool." She frowned.

"He made himself the fool! He's wearing a bag over his head!" Jet laughed. Him and his gang left.

"Gee…thanks." Sonic smiled lifting the bag off his head.

"Oh it was no trouble. Name Jink incase you didn't catch that." The icy blue bird smiled.

"I'm……"

"I know who you are Sonic the Hedgehog." She smiled.

"Just call me Sonic." The blue hedgehog smiled.

"Hey Sonic." A red echidna smiled. He was walking up to the group carrying a black back pack.

"Hey Knuckles." Amy smiled.

"Hello Mister Knuckles." Cream smiled.

"Hey." Tails smiled.

Jink nodded in a hello and started to walk off.

"Um hey Jink?" Sonic said going up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. I should've handled it myself but thank you though." Sonic smiled.

"No problem. See ya around Sonic." She ran off into the building.

"Let's head inside and get our thing sin our lockers. I'd hate to be late on the first day." Tails smiled.

"You're never late bro." Sonic smiled. They walked into the building. It was completely crowded.

"Wow." Amy smiled. She grabbed Cream's wrist and sped off.

"Wonder where my locker is." Tails said taking about his class sheet.

"I'll check this floor. What's your number?" Knuckles asked.

"425." Tails said.

"Got it. If I find it meet me at the front door before the bell. If it rings before then, then we'll meet at the cafeteria. Later." Knuckles zoomed up the stairs.

Tails sighed and waited at the door.

Sonic zoomed off to find his locker. Darkness went wondering through the halls to find her own locker.

"412. 412. 412." She kept saying in her mind. She looked all around and found it on the fourth floor. She smiled and opened it. A blue locker sat on top of another. Just like all the others.

"Need help?"

"Huh?" Darkness looked around and saw a red hedgehog with blue eyes. He looked a lot like Sonic only a bit smaller.

She gave him her school bag for a minute then she took it back and placed the remaining books in her locker.

"Thank you…….."

"Razor. Razor the hedgehog." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Razor. Names Darkness. Darkness the Hedgehog." She smiled.

"Odd name but cool." He smiled.

"Thanks." Darkness smiled and walked off with Razor going in the other direction. He was going towards Beacon. Or as his friends called him, Pride.

"Hey Razor." The honey colored sparrow smiled.

"How's it going? See anyone you like this year?" Razor smiled. Razor and Beacon were sophomores.

"Not yet Razor. You?"

"Nope." Razor shrugged. The two walked off to their first class.

Just then a purple rabbit was racing towards her class with her sister right behind her. Her sister was brown with black stripes.

"Anan slow down!" Alex shouted to the purple rabbit.

"I don't want be ugh!!" Anna bumped into Darkness. They both fell to the floor and a thud.

"I am so sorry." Anna frowned rubbing her head.

"Oh it's okay. Hehe. Accidents happen." Darkness smiled.

"Names Anna by the way." She smiled, "That's my sister Alex."

"Hello." Alex smiled.

"Hi." Darkness smiled.

The three began to talk as they made their way to class.

"Storm!" Jet yelled. They were in the court yard near the parking lot.

"Yeah boss!" Storm said standing up straight.

"Get any info about this place and make it snappy!" Jet growled.

"Right away boss!" Storm sped off into the building. The bell rang a bit after.

"Jet we better head inside." Wave said.

"What for?" Jet smirked.

"Uh……we do attend here now so whoa!" Wave was dipped by Jet. He smirked and looked at her.

"Like I'm gonna share my girl." He smiled.

Wave giggled and looked at him.

**Okay that was a first for me. JetxWave. But sure I thought it was cute. Okay so I may not have gotten everyone but hey, there are many new people to meet and joke with! See ya at School gang!! **

**UniqueMelody: Anna and Alex**

**KitsuneHero: Razor**

**Bree the Swallow: Jink**

**Dark-Illusion-Detective: Beacon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awh man! More people! Sweet! Thanks you guys! Let's get going! First class is Math! (Sarcastically) Isn't that a joy! (yawn) --**

After Jet and Wave shared a kiss they headed into the building. They both had different math classes. Wave had advanced math while Jet was in the usual ninth grade level algebra.

"Alright class." A tall brown bear said. He was wearing black rimmed glasses with a black suite. The room was white with decorations of numbers and poster of the decimals.

"Welcome to nine grade algebra. My name is Mister Drew. I'll be your teacher for this year." The bear smiled.

Ana and Darkness were sitting next to each other. Anna was whispering into Darkness' ear and they both snickered. They were talking about the yellow kitsune in the back. Tails.

"You like him?" Darkness smiled.

"Hehe. A bit. Ya know him?" Anna asked.

"Yeah that's my friend Tails. I'll intro…" She was cut off when a blue and red striped hedgehog walked into the class.

"You're late young man." Mister Drew frowned.

"I have a pass." The hedgehog handed the bear the pass. Mister Drew nodded and the hedgehog walked towards the back where there sat and orange and white echidna.

Darkness was just staring at him. She blushed when he caught her eye. She turned around quickly and buried her head into her book.

"You okay D?" Anna smiled.

"Huh? Hehhe. Yeah I'm fine." She smiled while sweat dropping.

"Okay?" Anna said going back to paying attention.

(Advanced Math)

Shadow and Silver were sitting in their seats listening to the lesson. Since Shadow's IQ was off the charts, all of hid classes were advanced. Silver was the same. Blaze had a few advanced classes just like Rouge.

Wave was sitting next to Jink. Not a very good idea.

Wave began to cocky and threw a paper ball at Jink's head. Jink growled and tosses a book at Wave. The two continued till they were interrupted by a grunt.

"Ladies!" A black hedgehog growled. He was wearing a suite too and also had a pocket protector.

"Sorry Mister Clark." Jink frowned. She turned around in her seat while Wave snickered.

(Sophomore Math)

Razor and Pride were working on a page of the math book when someone caught their eye.

"Hi I'm Laterose the Hedgehog. Sorry I'm late. I missed the bus." She smiled. She was a pink hedgehog with an emo haircut. She had on a smile.

"Take your seat dear." A white hawk said. She was wearing formal cloths just like all of the other teachers. She had on a black skirt with a white blouse.

Laterose went and sat next to Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes and went back to work. Silver introduced himself like the gentlemen he was.

"Hi. I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"Hehhee. I'm Laterose." She smiled. You could tell she was a flirt.

Silver crocked his head and shrugged. He went back to work.

(Algebra)

"Hhehehe." Jet smirked and tossed a paper ball at the orange and white echidna's head.

"Nice one boss!" Storm laughed. He came to class late and without no pass. The first to get detention of the year.

The orange and white echidna was named Tanner. He was growling and trying to ignore it.

"Watch this Storm." Jet smiled. He smashed together three pieces of paper and tossed it. Tanner knew something was coming so he ducked. The ball hit Darkness on the head.

"Hey!" She said in a loud whisper.

Jet laughed and pointed to Tanner and the blue hedgehog.

She frowned and shuck her head with annoyance. She grabbed the paper ball and tossed it into the trash bin.

"Dude! What is your problem!" The blue hedgehog growled at Jet.

"Oh shut up kid! I'm just having fun." Jet laughed.

"You're a pain ya know that!" Tanner growled.

"Pft! Whatever." Jet smirked.

"Who are you anyways?" Storm grunted.

"Names Tanner and that's my friend Tim. So shut up and get your over sized head into that book!" Tanner growled. He turned around in his seat and faced forward.

"Hemp. Like you can tell him what to do!" Jet growled. Jet stood up and grabbed his math text book. He held over Tim's head and slammed it down.

"Oww!" Tim shouted. He fell out of his seat with a thud. Tanner saw and growled.

"I'll see you after school!" Tanner growled at Storm. The orange echidna helped his friend up and they took their seats.

"Looking forward to it punk!" Storm growled.

Tim rubbed his head and growled.

"What's wrong blue boy? Cant's take a hit?" Jet laughed. Tim growled and started to do his work.

"What a baby!" Jet continued to torment the hedgehog.

"Anna? Anna maybe we should say something." Darkness frowned.

"They're boys D. Them fighting is like us breathing. It's normal." Anna shrugged.

"Hmm….." Darkness frowned and went back to work.

"**That's it**!"

Everyone jumped by the sudden shout. Everyone looked back and saw Tanner punch Jet right out of his chair. The echidna was about to jump him until Tim held him back.

"**Office! All four of you**!" Mister Drew shouted.

"But it was Jet and Storm's fault!" Darkness shouted. Everyone looked at her surprised and confused.

"**You too young lady**!" Mister Drew shouted pointing at Darkness.

"**Whoa hold it! She didn't do a thing!**" Anna said standing.

"**You too Anna! Out!**" Mister drew pointed to the door. Everyone filed out of the class.

"Hehehe." Jet snickered.

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on you!" Tanner shouted about to attack again. Anna and Darkness backed away as Tanner tried to jump Jet. Storm laughed as Tim held Tanner back.

"Let me at him!" Tanner shouted.

"Calm down! Do you want to get expelled!?" Tim shouted.

"If it means taking him down the why not!" Tanner shouted.

"Let's go Anna." Darkness said grabbing Anna by the wrist. They went ahead of the ones fighting. They kept walking till they saw three girls walking the halls. All three holding passes.

"Hello." Anna smiled as they walked by.

"Hi." A black female hedgehog smiled.

"Hello." The red female hedgehog smiled.

The hot pink mixed hedgehog waved and smiled. She stopped walking and stopped Anna and Darkness.

"Can you tell us where to the principle's office is?" She asked.

"That's where we're going." Anna frowned, "I'm Anna by the way. This is my friend D. Uh I mean Darkness."

"Hi. I'm Channing. These are my sisters Tammy and Channix." Channing smiled.

Channix was the black hedgehog and Tammy was the red one. The boys finally caught up. Tanner gasped when he saw Tammy. She saw him and smiled. Tanner just sat there staring at her.

Darkness and Anna rolled their eyes.

"Um who are your friends?" Channing asked.

"We actually don't know them." Darkness said looking at the males, "Well minus Jet and Strom. They're the reason we're heading to the office."

"Oh shut up you (bleep)." Jet shouted.

Everyone gasped. Jet snickered and walked off with Storm.

"Did he just call her…?" Tammy gasped.

"What is wrong with him!?" Anna growled. Darkness just stood there without any emotion shown n her face.

"D?" Anna said.

Darkness smirked and walked off.

"Is she okay?" Tim asked.

"Who are you?" Channing asked him.

"I'm Tim and that's my buddy Tanner."

(Advanced Math)

"I can't believe you got those girl in trouble, Wave!" Rouge said.

"Oh calm down Rouge." Wave smirked.

"Those were my friends!" Blaze growled.

"Ladies! Enough!" The teacher frowned.

"Sorry Mama." Blaze frowned. She turned around and went back to work.

(Outside the Office)

"So who's going in first?" Anna asked.

"Let him go first." Tammy said looking at Tanner.

"Why me?"

"Cause you look tough so I thought…..." Tammy blushed and didn't finish the sentence.

Tanner blushed and chuckled.

"Wonder where D went." Anna frowned.

"Hey sis." Alex said running up to Anna.

Next to Alex was Sonic.

"Hi Alex." Anna frowned.

Sonic and Alex walked off talking until they got to their classroom.

"Come in." came a deep voice.

(Razor and Pride)

"You okay Razor?" Pride asked in a whisper. There was a good twenty minutes left in the class and things were getting boring.

"Yeah just tired. I was playing this new game I got. I couldn't put it down." Razor smiled and sweat dropped.

(New Student)

A blue cat was walking down the hall. He was heading to the office because of Wave. She told a lie saying that Typhoon was trying to hit on her while the lesson was in progress.

"I didn't do anything! All I said was could you please move over. I cant's see the board." The cat growled.

Walking the same way was a crossed mobian. She was crossed between a dog and a kangaroo. Friends called her Roo.

She bumped into Typhoon and they both fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hehhe. Ooops." Roo smiled.

"It's okay……..?" Typhoon looked at her and was in shock.

"Something wrong?" Roo smiled.

"No, no nothing's wrong." The cat smiled.

"I'm Roo. Who are you? Hey that rhymed!" She smiled happily.

Typhoon sweat drooped and frowned.

**God that took forever! (pants and cracks fingers) Gees. Who knew so much could happen with in one period. But we still have a few people to meet. I know the principle and I'm sure my friends do too. We'll meet him next chapter. The cast is huge in the one!**

**Charles Roberts: Typhoon the Cat**

**Ripper Roo is Awesome: Roo**

**SSG Tim the Hedgehog: Tim and Tanner**

**Channing and Tammy Rose: Channing, Tammy, and Channix. **

**Everyone else's owner was listed last chapter. If i missed anyone, please tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and OCs. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. But my forum is kick (bleep)! Seriously! You must come and meet everyone. That includes my family! XD**

**Alright, I have a lot of new OCs to put and I may not put them all now. I'll use them when I need them. Sound fair? **

_**Note for Forum: **_**Hey! Shout out to my big bro, Kitsune Disciple. My younger bro, Kitsunehero. My little sis, UniqueMelody! My other sis, Chaos Moonlight! Now for my BFFLs! SSG Tim the hedgehog, Ripper Roo is Awesome, Logan the Cydaquill, Silver Shields, Channing and Tammy Rose, and Mr. Man098! **

**From your friend, D! See ya at the party spot! (hugs) **

* * *

"Tanner? Tanner!? Tanner!" Tammy shouted at the orange echidna. Tanner was just staring at her from his seat. They were in the office and sitting near the front desk. The office was strangely big. The desk in front of them was brown and the walls around them were white. A few posters about learning were around and so was the school mascot. Everyone looked at the echidna and snickered. He had on a goofy smile and completely spaced out. They heard the bell for third period ring through the halls.

"My god! It's been two whole periods! When are we gonna get to see that principle!?" Anna frowned and she slouched in her seat.

Just then the front door opened. There stood a tall fox. He was brown with black tips on his tail and ears. He was in formal wear and had a frown on his muzzle.

"Finally." Jet growled while rolling his eyes.

The fox shot him a look and the green hawk rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." The green hawk growled.

"So tell me. What happened this morning?" The fox growled.

Everyone began to speak all at once which got the principle annoyed.

"One at a time!" He shouted. Everyone got quiet and looked at the adult.

"It's all his fault!" Jet shouted as he stood. He pointed to Tanner who was still looking at Tammy. Channing and Channix giggled at how Tammy was blushing.

"What the!? No it wasn't!" Tim shouted as he jumped up. Jet walked up to him and faced him.

"Yeah it was!" The hawk growled.

Tim growled and pushed Jet away from him. Storm stood and stomped towards Tim.

"Want to try that again punk!?" The grey albatross growled.

"Gonna let Storm fight for you, Jet!?" Anna laughed.

"Shut up rabbit!" The green hawk spat at Anna.

"Hey! You can't talk to her that way!" Channix shouted as she stood up also.

"Sit down you (bleep)!" Storm pushed Channix and made her sit.

"Hey! You can't do that to my sister!" Tammy jumped up and pushed Storm.

"She had it coming! Now you shut up!" Jet growled and pushed Tammy. Tanner saw and got even angier with Jet.

"Hey! Leave her alone! We can settle this outside!" The orange and white echidna shouted.

"You're on!" Jet growled back.

"**Enough!**" shouted the adult fox. Everyone looked at him and frowned.

"That's it! Detention! All of you! Five days worth!" The fox growled.

"Five days of detention!?" Channing said in shock.

"But it's was all Jet and Storm!" Anna frowned.

"I don't care who started it missy! But what was going on just now made things worse for you all. Now get back to class!" The fox pointed to the door and growled with annoyance.

"Hey! What about that other girl!?" Storm shouted at the fox.

"What girl?" The fox asked.

"The one who was involved." Jet smirked.

"She was not!" Anna shouted.

"No one was talking to you!" Jet growled.

The fox was getting even more annoyed and glared at the students.

--

(Hallway)

"Did you know that I once saw a bug the size of a car!? I mean this thing was huge! It was bigger then anything I've ever seen! Hey did you hear about that school dance? It's gonna be in two weeks!" ranted the blue kangaroo dog to the blue cat, Typhoon. The poor cat had his ears covered the whole time she was talking. They were a few more steps away from the office. He looked at her and frowned. She was still moving her mouth rapidly.

(Science Class)

Silver and Shadow were taking notes when a female hedgehog by the name of Shelby walked in. She had blue fur, a purple jacket, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers with glasses to match. Silver was staring at her with mouth close to the tiled floor of the white class room. The room looked like a lad, with beakers and test tubes on the tables. Shelby handed the teacher, a red falcon, her late slip and took her seat near Silver. He was just staring at her with his mouth still opened.

"I'd close your mouth before a fly gets into it." Shadow said near Silver's ear.

Silver looked at him and closed his mouth. Shadow rolled his eyes and continued to write notes.

"Do you know her?" Silver asked his onyx friend.

"How would I know her, if she just walked in through the door?" Shadow rolled his eyes and continued to write into his book.

"Oh right. Sorry." Silver went back to his notes. He kept looking at Shelby with intrest. She caught his eye and smiled.

"Hello?" She giggled.

"Uhh……….hehe……Um…..hi."Silver said nervously. She giggled and opened her note book to write what was on the board.

"Dude she is hot." Silver smiled.

Shadow rolled his eyes again and looked at Silver.

"You seriously think so?" Shadow asked.

"**Yeah! Look at her! She's hot!**" Silver covered his mouth when he realized he shouted it to the whole class. All of the mobians in that class looked to the back of the room. Shadow stared at Silver with a surprised look. Shelby blushed and placed a book close to her face to make it appear as if she was reading. Silver slid down into his seat so that the quills on his head were all that was visible. He was blushing madly.

"Well. At least she knows you exists." Shadow snickered as he looked at the futuristic hedgehog. Silver looked at him and scowled.

(Sophomores History)

Razor and Pride were both close to collapsing of boredom. The history class was being taught by a large male rhino.

"Dude if he doesn't stop repeating the same thing over and over, I'm going to die of shear boredom." Razor frowned.

"I hear ya." Pride frowned. The class room was surrounded by maps and posters of the past or what the past would've looked like.

The rhino kept saying the same thing over and over and over again.

Razor's eye was twitching and he placed his head on the desk. Pride leaned against his fist and stared at the front board blankly. Razor finally blacked out and was heard snoring from the front of the class.

"Mister Razor? Mister Razor? Mister Razor!" The rhino shouted.

"Argaahah!! 1776!!" The red hedgehog shouted as he shot his head back up. Everyone sweat dropped and started to laugh like mad. The rhino had his arms crossed and looking at the red male. Razor blushed with embarrassment and slouched in his seat. Pride was laughing right beside him which made it worse.

"Great. Just great." The red hedgehog picked up a book and placed it close to his face.

(Outside)

Outside in the court yard was the light blue hedgehog. She was sitting on the grass that was under the trees. She was outside during another class' gym period. She crossed her arms and watched the class. The teacher was a cheetah with a whistle around his neck. He was leading the class in a run around the track. The objective was to run around the track as many times as you can. Sonic was in that class and everyone knew he'd beat their laps.

"Awh man! Sonic just had to be in our class?" A brown hawk frowned.

"I know." A purple hedgehog frowned.

Sonic didn't hear them and kept running ahead of him. He made one hundered laps in as little as two minutes. Slow for his speed but the teacher told him not to use his sonic boom. He stopped and saw the light blue hedgehog under the trees. He smiled and rushed up to her.

"Hey D." He smiled.

"Huh? Oh hey Sonic." She smiled.

"What are you doing out here? You're in the same gym class?" The blue blur smiled while he sat next to her.

"No. Just didn't want to be in that building right now. Needed some air. That's all." Darkness smiled.

"Oh that's cool. So anything new?" The blue blur leaned against the tree and looked at her.

"Nope. Well I guess I better head to class. Sorry." She stood and stared at the blue blur.

"It's okay. I better go to. Gotta beat those jerks out there. They don't think I hear 'em. But I do." Sonic frowned and stood up.

"Heheh. Just keep doing what you do best. Screw those jerks." Darkness smiled as she picked up her school bag.

"You're right. Later D!" The blue blur jumped up and raced off to the gym class. D rolled her eyes and rushed back into the building.

"Hey you!" came a male's voice. Darkness looked around and saw that the hallways were completely empty.

"Huh? Who's there?" She looked all around and frowned. Then a blue and red hedgehog came up to her.

**So that's it! Now if I missed your OCs, the reason is they weren't needed yet. Sorry. But I'll use them. Don't worry. One way or another they'll get in here. lols. **

**Shelby the Hedgehog: Shelby**

**The rest of the gang's owner's are in the other chaps. Hope this one was okay. Ocs and Authors are still welcomed. You may not appear right away but you'll find yourself in here soon. **


End file.
